A Friend Given By Nature
by Phenomenon1
Summary: I want to get the brothers back together again after watching X-men Origins again after a year,and figured the best way to do it was to throw in and extra family member.OC story, Origins style.If you don't like family oc stories, don't read. I understand.
1. Sooner Or Later

A young woman woke up to her alarm clock ringing by her here, and in response she swiftly lowered her hand upon it, simultaneously hitting the "snooze" button and knocking the clock to the floor. After a few minutes of restless tossing and turning, the girl sat up, remembering what she wanted to get up so early for.

She slowly rose from her bed, eyes closed, and made her way to her dresser, opening and drawer and picking out a sweater that she threw over her head, further tangling her hair. She then turned to the door and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes before exiting her room. She then really woke up, and started moving down the hall of the prestigious school for mutants, past the rooms of her fellow professors, Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, and finally the empty room of the infamous Logan, who had "been on leave" for a few months now. She then crept down the stairs, before turning on her heel and making her way to the kitchen, so she could leave through the back door.

It was still dark outside, but sunlight was just starting to threaten the sky. She threw each leg in front of the other as she ran towards the outside fence of the school, before leaping up to the top of the iron rods. She proceeded to climb over the top and drop down, then walked into the heart of the small forest surrounding Xavier's mansion.

"Victor?" she whisper-screamed. "Victor, where are you? Please don't make me go searching the entire woods for you again. Victor?"She slowed her walk and looked carefully to every angle she could see, except up, of course.

Seconds away from turning back around and giving up, the woman heard a soft rustle from the branches above her and tilted her head upwards. She was just in time to see a giant bulk falling down directly above her. In reaction, she flung her arms over her head and squatted to the ground. The bulk softly landed, and grunted above her.

As she lifted her head up again, she smiled. "Hey big brother."

"Get up, your fucking embarrassing yourself, pipsqueak," he growled. She rose up to meet him, still smiling wide.

"I love you, too."

The two standing together would have looked almost comical, if anyone was there to see them. The woman was not outstandingly short at 5'6", but he, at 6'5", shrunk her to midget proportions. The girl had tan skin with freckles scattered over her nose, cheeks, and shoulders. Her curly, brunette hair was constantly slicked back into a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes, with short lashes. Her face was plain, and hardly ever wore make-up. She had blunt cheekbones and a square jaw. Nothing special, she would tell herself. She had a very athletic build, sporting muscular legs and a flat stomach. Altogether, she looked very innocent, a strong contrast to the cynical assassin who stood before her.

"So what the fuck did you want to talk about, princess?" he grunted, wearing a much less scream-inducing smirk than normal.

"I heard a rumor that Jimmy would be returning really soon. I'm not sure if it's true, but if it is, I just wanted you to know I would be telling him as soon as I can. I don't think you'll fit into that plan at all, though."

"That's fine; I'm not the one who wanted to tell him, that was you. I don't care if I'm there. I'd rather be gone, actually."

"Well," she sighed, "good for you."

"So how do you want this to play out anyway? Why the hell am I here?"

"I just wanted to tell him, and if he wanted proof he could ask you too, maybe I could talk him into looking at the pictures I have. And you're here in case he doesn't believe me at all and I want to leave. So anyway, I think that's all I had to tell you."

A few moments passed without either of the two talking, before Victor grumbled, "He's too stubborn to just accept it y'know."

"What?"

"I said he's too fucking stubborn. Even if you gave him all the evidence in the world, and he knows you're telling him the truth, he's not going to accept it. He's gonna hate that he's related to me. You maybe not, but me, well you know our past. He's gonna get scared of the fact that everything is going to change once you tell him he's got family. He's gonna be afraid, and run away. You should know that," Victor calmly stated.

She was fuming. "That's a lie. He would want to know more, he would be curious, he wouldn't just ditch. He's smarter than to leave the only thing that could help him remember his past. Besides, if he flees, I'll just follow him."

"Whatever you think, princess. Just be prepared for the worst all right?" Victor said gruffly, implying that he doesn't give a damn about the girl.

"Fine, Vic. Thank you for being here." She smiled at him again.

"Whatever, girl, just go back to your room."

She smiled one more time, and snuck a hug from him, wrapping her arms around his neck quickly before letting go and turning for home. She hugged her arms to her chest and swiftly walked back to the school.

A young woman, named Kate Johnson, woke up to her alarm clock ringing by her here, and in response she swiftly lowered her hand upon it, simultaneously hitting the "snooze" button and knocking the clock to the floor, again. She lifted herself out of bed and threw on some simple clothes, a white button-down and jean shorts. She was a teacher at the school, if you could call the adult in the "study hall" room a teacher. Her dress code wasn't as formal as most others professors because she didn't have a wide variety of clothing when she first came to the school.

It was early in the morning, but not as early as before. She woke up earlier than the students so she could eat breakfast with the other professors before they had to supervise the kids eating in the cafeteria. As she started making her way down the steps to the first floor she saw another young female with a white stripe in her brunette hair, running towards the front doors of the mansion, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Kate twisted her head to where the mutant girl was smiling, and smiled herself.

The rumors floating about the campus were true. It was Logan, back from whatever expedition he left to go on months earlier. He smiled softly at the girl running towards him, and hugged her back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jealousy raged through Kate. She was practically green with envy. That should be her, hugging her brother that she hasn't seen for twenty years, not this pathetic jailbait, who was…what was that? Wearing his tags! Kate had never felt so wrathful. If she grabbed her brother and hugged him now, like she should be able to do, he would push her away and look at her like she was insane. How does life work so cruelly?

Ororo, who was just walking down the steps herself before she saw Kate gawking at the handsome man who had just reentered the school, put a hand on the woman's shoulder and whispered, "That's Logan; would you like me to introduce you to him?" Ororo wore a keen smile, suspecting something between the two that just wasn't there.

Kate shook her head, trying to utter words out of her mouth to explain, but nothing would come out. Ororo gently grasped her upper arm and led her down the rest of the stairwell, ignorant of the woman's knowledge.

"It's nice having you back, Logan. May I introduce you to our newest professor? This is Katherine Johnson. She governs study hall, which I am very grateful for," she said with a genuine smile.

Logan looked over and gave her a small smirk. "Nice to meet you, kid." He reached out his hand to offer a handshake.

She was displeased with his response, but hid it well under a mischievous smile. She gripped his hand and said, "You would call just about anyone in the world 'kid,' wouldn't you?"

She let go her tight grip on his hand and turned to Ororo, "If you wouldn't mind Ms. Munroe, I was hoping to catch up with a friend over breakfast this morning. I would hope to get back before my first class."

"Oh, go ahead, dear. Don't let Logan here hold you back. Just be sure you do get back here a little earlier than that first class, all right?"

"Of course, Ms. Munroe. Goodbye," Kate said before turning and opening the tall ebony doors as a gust of wind blew in, carrying a few leaves in with it. Logan breathed in much of that wind, and automatically lunged to grab onto Kate's arm, stopping her path to leave.

"Darlin, you might not want to go out there right now." Logan looked to Ororo. "Creed's out there." The weather witch nodded with wide eyes and hurried off to alarm the professor and get the students to better safety.

"It's Sabretooth?" the younger girl, Rogue, squealed.

"Let me go, man," Kate calmly said. "I'm not gonna get hurt, trust me. Vic was the guy I wanted to get together for breakfast today."

"I really don't know if you're crazy or not, kid, but I can't let you go out there. I'll handle this myself. You'll stay here, and try to find Storm, got it? You too, Marie." He put on his brave soldier face and turned to hunt down Sabretooth.

"L-Logan!" He turned to look at Kate, wondering how she ever got so bold after only knowing him for a few moments. "Please don't go out there and start a fight with him. He's not here to fight with anyone, I just asked him to come here for me. I'll go out and tell him to leave if he's bothering you so goddamned much, okay?"

Kate ran out the door before he could reply. Logan watched her jump the outside fence and grumbled, "Your funeral, kid," before turning around to close and lock the door.

Rogue cleared her throat. "Ahem." He looked at her. "You aren't just gonna let her go kill herself are ya? Go out there and help her!"

He looked at her solemnly and grunted, "Been here for five minutes, can't get any time to relax," before unlocking the door and running off to the direction he saw the girl go to.

As he came upon the girl, he saw Kate speaking to Creed, normally and without fear. Then he watched as Sabretooth growled and leaned towards her. Logan jumped forward, running and ramming into Creed, knocking him down as his guard is down. Sabretooth had his head slammed into a nearby tree, spilling his blood and knocking him out.

"What the hell did you do?" Kate screamed, looking over to her fallen brother. "Damn it, it's gonna take a half hour or so to recover from that. You punched out half of his brain." She gently moved him so he was on his back and lifted his upper body, holding him from under his armpits. "Well, are you gonna help me get him inside?"

Logan gawked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What? You think I'm going to allow this animal to come inside the school? There are kids in there! He'll kill someone!"

"I can assure you, one-hundred percent, he will not harm a soul. I'll make sure of that. And you will help me carry him inside if you want to hear about your past." She let go of Victor and looked up at Logan sternly.

Logan was awestruck. His past? What does this chick have to do with his past? He gave in, deciding that he'll risk it to get the information this girl had. It didn't actually put anyone's life in danger, didn't it? They would all be in hiding in the danger room right now.

"Fine." Logan grabbed the beast's feet and helped her haul Creed inside.

"I told him you wouldn't run away," she said with a smile.


	2. Don't Leave

_September, 1844_

_A young girl scampered down the steps of her father's grand estate, a large mansion filled with expensive furniture and knickknacks, magnificent paintings, all set in a gorgeous landscape of lush, green grass and tall oak trees. The mansion was owned by none other than William Howlett, father of two youngsters, James and Guinevere. The manor was also accustomed to Victor Logan, a teenage boy, friend of James, who would often visit the boy, partially because of his father's job at the house as a gardener. _

_Currently, Victor and Jimmy were out in the forest, probably playing war, acting as any two young boys would, when the girl, Guinevere, decided that her dolls were starting to get dreary, and that she wanted to do something else with none other than her older brother. She was now dashing out of the house, hiking up her skirt and showing off her bare feet, heading towards the meadow the boys usually played._

_When Guinevere got to the meadow of tall, soft grass, she saw James, or Jimmy, and Victor pointing their fingers at each other and making large boom noises as they "shot" each other. _

"_Jimmy! Jimmy! Can I play with you?" She shouted, running across the battlefield to them, while Victor rolled his eyes._

_When she reached the two, Jimmy told her, "I'm not sure, sister. I don't think you could keep up with us. We're very adventurous, and we don't let anything stop us or slow us down." He puffed out his chest with pride as Victor stepped forward._

"_Besides, princess, only guys can fight in wars."_

"_Who says I can't fight? I can be just as strong as you guys."_

_Victor stood tall and sneered at her. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. She nodded her head furiously. "Fine," he gave in, "You can hang with us, but if you can't keep up, we'll just leave you behind, got it?"_

"_Got it!" she squealed, overjoyed. _

_Jimmy held out a stick to Guinevere. "Here's your gun, private. You're on my team, since we're family. We're gonna try to shoot Victor, alright?" _

_She quickly snatched the twig out of his hand and pointed t to Victor, pulled it back and laughed, "We won! We won!"_

_Victor groaned. "No, Jennie. That's not how it works. Us and Victor go to different sides of the field, crouch down, then try to find each other in the grass, and when we do, we shoot at each other," Jimmy told her._

_They lined up and played as all kids do, smiling and laughing, even Victor gave a wry grin here and there, until Victor decided it was getting boring, and told the other two that they would be climbing trees now, and compete to see who could climb the highest, knowing he would win. _

_Guinevere was determined to win, so she climbed and climbed, grasping branch after branch, but she still only got around twenty feet in the air before she was too tired to keep going. Deciding to descend, she threw one of her legs down, thinking she would catch the branch under her, but instead, the tree tore through her calf and she fell a few yards before grabbing at another branch. Terrified, she yelped out._

_Victor surged through the limbs of his tree before hearing Guinevere's piercing scream. He slid down the trunk of the tree swiftly, and caught one last branch before dropping completely, landing on his feet._

"_Princess!" he called out, "Princess!" By this time Jimmy was able to jump down from his perch on a branch and sprint over to Guinevere's tree, where she was hanging for dear life._

"_Jimmy! Help me! My leg hurts soooo much!" _

_Victor hurriedly climbed up the tree to Guinevere, grabbing her and jumping down to the ground with her in tow, bridal style. He laid her down on the grass, and studied her leg. The gash in her calf was bleeding greatly, and ruining the girl's dress. Victor tore off the bottom hem of his shirt, and dabbed away the blood from the wound. As he tried to heal Guinevere's injury, Jimmy looked on with tears in his eyes, and the girl cried out in pain._

"_OW! Stop! Take me back to daddy! You're hurting me!" she yelled. Victor continued._

"_Stop struggling, you'll be fine. If I bring you home now instead of treating you, you could get hurt worse, and lose more blood than you should."_

"_Is she going to be all right, Vic? Mother will kill me if we bring her back dead," Jimmy whispered._

_Guinevere stopped kicking her legs and just cried on the ground. When Victor finished, he looked over his handiwork and stood, lifting the girl and starting to carry her back to her home. The girl finished sniffling, and snuggled into Victor's chest. "Thank you."_

_He just grunted in response. _'See? I can do something right,'_ he thought to himself._

April 2008

"Twist him around a bit, or else he won't fit through the door," Kate told Logan as they were pulling Sabretooth into the med bay for examination. Already in the medical room was the resident Beast, Ororo, Jean, Scott, and entering behind Logan was Professor Charles Xavier, who had already had a discussion with Logan at the door, agreeing that he could come in, only if Xavier accompanied him when he woke up.

"Where are we putting him? That table?" They lifted him onto the table, Kate gently, and Logan

not so gentle. Beast immediately stood and walked over shyly to the beast, bending over just a bit to study the side of his head where the injury was rapidly healing.

"Well, it seems as if it is healing normally enough, but I'm not sure how long he'll stay unconscious. I am not very familiar with his healing capabilities," Hank stated, trying to reassure the girl.

Kate took a step forward, tapping on Hank's shoulder. "May I see him, please?" she asked with a smile. When she saw him nod she knelt down and gripped his head in her hands, twisting it around. "He'll be just fine, I'm sure. But he'll stay passed out for a few minutes even after it's healed, for the brain to reboot." She took a few more moments to look at his head before saying, "My name's not Kate."

"What?" Logan questioned, snapping his head to attention.

"My name isn't Kate Johnson. It's Guinevere. Guinevere Howlett. I told you different because people aren't named Guinevere so often anymore. I called myself Kate Johnson to fit in."

"Howlett? That sounds familiar."

"Well, damn it, it should. It's your name, Jimmy."

Logan stood and glared at the girl. "What are you saying? Just come out with it. Tell me straight."

Kate stood up to look at Logan. "Your name is James Howlett. You're my half-brother, and his half brother. But Vic and I are on different sides of your family. We share a mother. You and Vic share your father, even though I really doubt that."

Logan was speechless for a few moments. In his months travel he's only gained snippets of his life, nothing serious. Now he has a sister, and who knows what she could tell him about himself. After he fell out of his awestruck phase, he grew doubtful. The only words he could think of was: "Prove it."

She stared at him with her mouth wide open. "No way. You are the most stubborn man in the world. Why do you always doubt whatever is told to you?"

"Well do you really expect me to do? Believe you? You're fuckin' buddies with my worst enemy! Am I supposed to just go with it? I want to know this before I fall into a trap set up by you, damn it!"

At this particular moment, Creed chose to wake up and growled. As he opened his eyes he saw where he was and jumped up from his seat and roared. He did not move, but he still stood with his claws out and ready to slash out at anyone who moved. Guinevere, standing beside Victor, stayed still and calm, glaring at her brother. She slowly lifted her arms up to his shoulder and side, patting them and then softly pushing him back down to sit. "Relax, Vic. Don't kill anyone."

"What the hell am I doing in here? You never told me that you were going to do this." Victor snarled, coming out flustered rather than angry.

"Well I wasn't planning on bringing you in here but when Jimmy tackled you and half of your brain splashed out of your thick skull. I had to think quickly," she laughed whole-heartedly. "This is my solution."

Logan grunted. "So, back to what I was saying before reckless here decided to rise and shine," Logan glared at the beast, "How can I trust you?"

Guinevere glared at him, "You want proof? I got it, but it's all in my room so if you don't fucking _trust_ me enough to go in there, well, then I guess you're screwed."

As the team filed into the mess of a room, most found it hard to stand on the carpet. Photos and random papers filled with bills and job applications (mostly for bars) were scattered over the floor. Other than the clutter that filled the room, the furniture was mostly normal. It was the same furniture in every professor's room: wooden bed frame with blue sheets, nightstand, bookshelf, desk, chair, and dresser. What were odd in the space were the items surrounding the furnishings.

The bookshelf held, instead of books, a photo frame and boxes of bullets. On top of the nightstand were three small handguns, a six pack of Sam Adams, and another two photo frames. On the desk were sticky notes, plastered to every nook and cranny of the table. All read reminders of jobs, and some that explained what happened that day, whatever day she wrote the note. Many were dated. Dozens of Polaroid's were pinned to the walls, with captions written underneath them.

"You have weapons here!" Scott exclaimed, pointing to her nightstand. The room audibly gasped and turned their heads to the dreaded things.

"Relax, stretch, I'll unload them." Guinevere proceeded to swiftly disassemble each weapon, dropping the useless pieces onto the floor below them.

"What are you doing with guns in my school? You must know they are strictly disallowed," the professor calmly dropped a guilt bomb onto her.

She cringed. "Sorry Xavier. It's just that, well, Vic here is a little over protective. He wanted me to be safe if the mansion was attacked again. I would never use them against anyone here. If you don't want them here, I could 'donate' them to the danger room."

"I understand your reasoning, and in any other case I might have let you keep them, but concerning your connections and your past dishonesty I cannot let you be near them outside of the danger room. Please turn them in sometime after this situation."

"Yes, Professor," she said with her head held down while Victor mumbled something sarcastic about how "fucking forgiving" the Professor was.

While Victor and Guinevere had a small quarrel of how Victor wanted to get the fuck outta there, Logan went exploring. He went to the desk first, reading one of the notes stuck to the side of the wood.

_4/09_

_Had leftover mashed potatoes for breakfast._

_Nightcrawler made me laugh with his stories of the circus during dinner._

_Getting really crazy with the sticky notes, need my Journal back. _

_I need to get a friend in this place, this room is too messy to stay in for more than a couple minutes. _

He put that one back, the same place he found it, and picked up a new one.

_6/20_

_ School's out for the kids, I'll have even more time on my hands._

_ Jimmy's still a dumbass. _

_No sign of Jimmy today, as usual._

_Vic said he thinks the bastard will be longer than I expected._

_I'm starting to agree with him. _

Logan put that one back too, looking back to Guinevere, now punching Sabretooth playfully in the arm with a wide grin. The others were also looking around, mostly at the pictures hung up on the wall. He turned back to the desk, picking up a frame from the bookshelf above it. It held, in worn down, brown paper. What was the outstanding part were the two men underneath the glass. It was him, with a full beard and mustache, but obviously him. Next to him was a man who bore a striking resemblance to Creed, with shorter, darker hair and an evil smirk on his face. They were both looking regal in blue, buttoned uniforms. Logan knew he was in a war or two, but these uniforms looked too old.

"That, one hundred percent, is my favorite picture. It's a photograph of you and Vic that you got in the Civil War. It came with your medals."

"Medals?" He asked, turning to see her glowing face smiling at the photograph.

"Well, they had to give you two something, sometime. You and Victor were completely unstoppable when you worked together. They offered you promotions all the time, but neither of you wanted them. You liked working on the field."

With that last remark, Logan had had enough. He roughly dropped down the picture frame, and strode out of the room, nostrils flaring. Guinevere was left gawking, open-mouthed at the door. "What a dumbass."

"I told you," Victor taunted with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you won. I'll give you the bet money later. For now, I have to make sure I didn't do all this for nothing," she said while hurrying out the door. On her way out, she quickly turned back to Victor, shouting, "Don't kill anyone!" into the room.

Logan had just about made it to the end of the long hallway when he heard someone shouting at him. With all the ferocity in the yell, he was sure it would be Victor when he turned around. Instead, he saw a fuming young girl just a few yards behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting the hell out of here, what did ya think?"

"I think you would have a little more sense than you're using right now. Think for a minute. You have been searching for some hints at your past forever, haven't you! And now you don't need to go on fruitless missions anymore! I can tell you everything that's happened to you since you were born! Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running away from you!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm running away from _him_!" As Logan shouted the frames on the wall rattled, but Guinevere stood her ground. "I can't be related to that… that bastard! I'm nothing like him!"

She looked at him, about to cry, but no tears fell. "Look, Jimmy. I don't care about any of the issues you have with Victor, but he's your brother, whether you like it or not, and I really hope you would stop hating him, even if he deserves it. You have to know that he's saved your life more times you could count, mine too. He's our big brother. Friendships _will _come and go, but family's forever. Now would you please just stay?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

He groaned. "Fine. I'll stay"


End file.
